Haru Haru
by Suki Pie
Summary: Akashi tahu karena ia melihatnya. Dan semua itu membuat hatinya perih. [Dedicated For #AKAKUROXYGEN : YunAra Challenge no 01]


**"Haru Haru" **

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**Haru Haru (Day by Day) © Suki Pie **

**Rated : T **

**Akashi **Seijuurou **x **Kuroko **Tetsuya **

_"Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini." _

**_._**

**~Dedicated for #AKAKUROXYGEN : YunAra Challenge no 01~ **

**.**

**.**

_"You should be happy if you are like this  
Day by day it fades away." _

(Haru haru, Big Bang)

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[Monday] **

"_Akashi Seijuurou …" _

Kertas putih itu nyaris lepas dari lemari pakaian. Sedikit lusuh dan terlipat. Namun tulisan tangannya begitu rapi dan jelas terbaca.

"… _kekasihnya Kuroko Tetsuya. 15 April sejak dua tahun yang lalu."_

* * *

**[Tuesday]**

"Pagi."

"Oh, pagi …" ada jeda sejenak, yang diikuti senyum canggung setelahnya. "Akashi-kun."

"Sarapan sudah siap. Duduk yang manis."

Ini adalah selasa pagi yang klasik. Sarapan yang klasik. Dan hari di mana ketika pekerjaan mulai sibuk-sibuknya seperti kegiatan rutin hari senin. Begitu pula dengan Kuroko Tetsuya, ia akan menemukan Akashi sibuk sendiri di balik konter dapur dengan apron putih yang melingkar manis di sekitar pinggangnya. Lengkap dengan beberapa alat masak dan bumbu yang menyengat, mengundang selera makan secara otomatis.

Lalu, Akashi akan tersenyum ketika melihatnya. Berkata bahwa sarapan sudah siap.

Semua ini klasik.

"Bagaimana keadaan murid-murid kecilmu itu?" tanya Akashi ringan, membuka percakapan setelah ia meletakkan dua piring bening berisi panekuk berlapis tiga. Satu untuk Kuroko, dan satunya lagi untuknya. Ia menarik kursi kosong yang tersedia, lalu mendudukinya.

Kening Kuroko mengerut samar, setelah itu berkata, "Mereka … baik-baik saja," sahutnya ragu, namun begitu sadar kalimatnya terdengar rancu, ia menambahkan, " maksudku—jika Akashi-kun bertanya tentang pekerjaanku, semuanya baik-baik saja."

Akashi mengangguk samar, pisau dan garpu beradu bisu, memotong perlahan seperempat lapisan panekuk polos, setelah itu melahapnya dalam diam. Kedua pipinya tampak menggembung seperti tupai ketika ia mengunyah.

"Akashi-kun …"

Laki-laki berambut merah itu mendongak. Menatap balik sepasang biru muda kesayangannya.

Kuroko menggigit bibir, melirik sesaat kue panekuk miliknya, lalu kembali kepada Akashi. "Apa kau—"

"Ah, aku lupa." Sela Akashi cepat, peralatan makannya ia letakkan dengan refleks. Satu tangannya yang panjang terjulur ke arah lemari kecil, berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Mengeluarkan satu toples selai madu yang tertutup rapat lalu menyerahkannya pada Kuroko. "Kau memang tidak bisa memakan panekuk tanpa rasa manis," ia terkekeh geli, "nikmati sarapan pagimu, Tetsuya."

Cairan pekat itu tampak berkilau, menggoda dengan caranya sendiri. Namun, Kuroko Tetsuya bergeming hanya untuk memandangnya, sebelum akhirnya mengambil dan membuka tutup toplesnya. Membiarkan pekat emas yang manis di lidah itu menyiram lapisan panekuknya yang belum termakan.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Lagi, Akashi mendongak. "Hm?"

"Soal madu ini," Kuroko tertawa renyah, merasa geli dengan pertanyaannya sendiri. "Akashi-kun selalu tahu tentangku."

Akashi menatapnya lama, mencoba menebak apa isi hati seorang Kuroko Tetsuya saat ini lewat pancaran di kedua iris biru mudanya. Meski ekspresinya terlihat kelewat datar dan sulit ditebak.

"Sudah biasa." Jawab Akashi lugas, sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan pertanyaan Kuroko. "Aku tahu segala tentangmu, Tetsuya. Termasuk kebiasaan-kebiasaan kecilmu itu."

Satu alis Kuroko terangkat; heran. "Benarkah?"

"Hm."

"Contohnya seperti apa?"

"Kau menantangku?" Akashi terdiam sejenak, terlihat sedang berpikir. Mengais memori-memorinya yang selama ini ia simpan dengan baik. "Kau suka sekali panekuk berselai madu. _Vanilla milkshake_ adalah minuman favoritmu, yang akan kau beli setiap hari Jum'at dan Sabtu. Lalu, kau suka sekali membuat bocah-bocah kecil di tempatmu bekerja tertawa. Kau juga suka depresi sendiri ketika menghadapi waktu _deadline_ untuk naskah novel yang sedang ditulis," setelah itu ia mengendikkan bahu ringan, "banyak hal yang aku ketahui—terlalu banyak, malah. Kau bisa membuatku terlambat bekerja jika harus menceritakan semuanya, Tetsuya."

Kuroko tertegun. Bingung harus menjawab apa setelah Akashi memberikan rentetan daftar kebiasaannya yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak sadar sering dilakukan. Meski begitu, sudut bibir Kuroko tetap terangkat ke atas dan menekuk geli.

"Tapi aku sulit untuk mengetahui kebiasaanmu. Kau sangat sulit ditebak, Akashi-kun."

Akashi terkekeh samar, ia menopangkan dagu dengan sebelah tangannya. "Kau pikir aku sulit ditebak?"

"Ya." Kuroko mengangguk yakin. "Akashi-kun sekali, bukan?"

"Kalau begitu, tebaklah aku sesuka hatimu, Tetsuya. Aku tidak keberatan."

Dan mereka tertawa bersama.

**.**

Selasa adalah hari di mana ketika Kuroko Tetsuya tersenyum menerima kehadirannya, termasuk rasa manis yang ditimbulkan selai madu bercampur lapisan panekuk.

Akashi sudah terbiasa menerima keadaan klasik seperti itu.

* * *

**[Wednesday]**

Akashi selalu suka dengan hari Rabu.

Hari yang lumayan santai, menurutnya.

Dari pekerjaan rutin dan monoton yang ia lakukan di kantornya, Akashi akan selalu bisa pulang lebih cepat karena tumpukan dokumen yang membuat stress itu sudah dilahap habis pada saat hari Selasa. Bahkan Akashi rela lembur dan pulang malam untuk menyelesaikannya. Meski ia hanya perlu membaca lalu membubuhkan tanda tangan sebagai bentuk pengesahan.

Dan hari Rabu santai seperti ini, sering kali Akashi gunakan untuk menjemput Kuroko di tempatnya bekerja. Sore hari, pukul enam tepat sebelum menjelang malam. Spekulasinya tak pernah meleset hanya sekadar tahu bahwa murid-murid kecil Kuroko itu sudah dijemput orang tua masing-masing.

"Oh, Akashi-kun."

Lagi-lagi suatu kebetulan. Akashi akan memakirkan mobilnya tidak jauh dari taman kanak-kanak tempat Kuroko bekerja, dan begitu ia turun, pemuda biru muda itu baru saja keluar untuk menempuh perjalanan pulang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Kuroko polos, pertanyaan yang menurutnya wajar ia tanyakan. Tidak sadar ketika Akashi tertegun mendengar pertanyaannya, atau sedikit terkejut, atau juga terdiam beberapa detik yang hanya dihabiskan dengan memandang Kuroko lekat-lekat.

"Menjemputmu, seperti biasa." Dan jawabannya tidak pernah jauh dari kata 'seperti biasa'. Menjemput Kuroko dari tempatnya bekerja adalah rutinitas yang Akashi lakukan sepenuh hati, yang bahkan terlalu sering dilakukannya dan sudah tak aneh lagi diberi frasa 'seperti biasa'.

Karena bagi Akashi Seijuurou, kata _seperti biasa _itu tidak lagi terdengar _biasa_ ketika diucapkan.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu, Akashi-kun?"

"Sudah selesai." Akashi membawa satu tangannya untuk mengelus puncak kepala Kuroko, setelah itu mengacak helai birunya dengan gemas dan asal. Mengabaikan suara protes yang terlontar dari bibir tipis pemuda kecil itu. "Kau bagaimana? Melelahkan sekali, eh?"

Kuroko mendengus geli, "Seperti biasa, kadang anak-anak bisa sangat menjengkelkan dan sulit diatur."

"Dan seperti biasa, kau tidak pernah mengeluh dibuatnya."

Suara kekehan samar terdengar. "Seperti biasa dan seperti biasa. _Well_, anggap saja hari Rabu yang penuh dengan pekerjaan _seperti biasa_."

"Hentikan itu, lama-lama terdengar membingungkan. Ayo kita pulang, di sini dingin sekali."

"Ya, ya, malam yang dingin seperti biasa."

"Dan Tetsuya yang akan selalu kucintai seperti biasa."

"Akashi-kun!"

**.**

Seperti biasa, hari Rabu adalah ketika Akashi menjemput Kuroko Tetsuya pada waktu dan keadaan yang sama. Ketika hal-hal kecil sudah berubah dari yang _biasa_ menjadi _seperti biasa. _

* * *

**[Thursday] **

"Keadaannya memburuk, Akashi."

"Shintarou, apakah kau harus mengatakannya dengan frontal seperti itu?"

Berkebalikan dengan hari Rabu, Akashi tidak pernah menyukai hari setelahnya. Kamis. Dan nyaris menapaki kata benci—sepertinya. Bukan karena pekerjaan kantornya akan menumpuk kembali, bukan juga karena ia tidak bisa menjemput Kuroko. Jika dipikir-pikir kembali, hari Kamis tidak pernah memberikan kesan yang bagus bagi Akashi. Entah karena sugesti, atau karena memang keadaan yang memintanya seperti itu.

Begitu pula dengan rutinitas yang Akashi lakukan setelah pulang bekerja. Ia tidak akan langsung pulang ke apartemen, tidak juga mampir ke toko kue terdekat untuk membeli dua potong tiramisu yang akan dimakannya bersama Kuroko ketika tengah malam menjelang sambil menonton acara televisi, terkadang hari Kamis selalu memberikan rasa kosong dalam relung hati Akashi.

Dan hari Kamis, adalah hari pertemuan rutinnya dengan Midorima Shintarou. Dokter muda itu seperti tidak pernah bosan melihatnya. (Termasuk perkembangan-perkembangan dalam penjelasan alamiahnya).

"Kau masih belum menemukan obat untuk menyembuhkannya?"

Midorima membuang napas kasar. Ia terlalu lelah jika setiap hari harus mendapat pertanyaan yang sama dari Akashi. Dan jawaban yang sama pula untuk membuat laki-laki merah itu mengerti.

"Obat hanya untuk mencegah perkembangannya, Akashi." Dokter muda itu melepas kacamata, lalu memijit pelipisnya pelan. Berusaha menghilangkan pening yang melanda. "Tidak untuk menyembuhkannya."

Sedangkan Akashi, ia mencoba untuk tidak merasa jenuh ketika Midorima—lagi-lagi—memberikan penjelasan yang sama. Yang tidak pernah membuatnya puas atau lega.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bertahan lagi sampai kapan, Shintarou."

"Kau pasti bisa melakukannya, Akashi. Kau pasti bisa. Aku tahu itu."

**.**

Malam itu, Akashi menemukan Kuroko berdiri seorang diri tepat di depan gedung apartemen mereka. Kepala mendongak, bibir terkatup rapat, dan sepasang mata bulatnya tidak lepas dari berbagai pintu juga jendela yang disusun sama persis; terkesan membosankan. Kuroko terlihat seperti patung. Entah hal apa yang telah menarik perhatiannya sampai seperti itu.

"Tetsuya."

Kepala biru muda itu menoleh, sorot mata tampak bingung sesaat—meski selintas, Akashi tetap bisa melihatnya—setelah itu bibir melengkung simpul. Manis, Akashi selalu suka melihat Kuroko tersenyum. "Oh, Akashi-kun."

Akashi tidak akan bertanya. Mengapa Kuroko berdiri di sana, apa yang dilakukannya, apa yang dilihatnya, dan mengapa tingkahnya terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang tersesat. Sampai kapan pun, Akashi tak akan pernah menanyakan hal-hal yang menurutnya sudah tidak wajar lagi kepada Kuroko.

"Di sini dingin, kau bisa masuk angin kalau tidak cepat-cepat masuk."

Kening Kuroko mengernyit dalam. "Tapi Akashi-kun—"

"Jangan malas, Tetsuya. Letak apartemen kita hanya dua lantai dari sini."

Selalu dan selalu seperti ini. Tidak pernah berubah sedikit pun.

**.**

—untuk itu Akashi selalu membenci hari Kamis.

* * *

**[Friday]**

Akashi tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Kuroko setiap hari Jum'at.

Biasanya pemuda biru muda itu akan pergi ke Majiba sepulang dari tempatnya bekerja, pukul lima di sore hari (waktu bekerja Kuroko pada hari Jum'at memang lebih singkat dibandingkan hari-hari lainnya). Kuroko akan mengantre di salah satu barisan dari tiga barisan yang ada, menunggu giliran tiba untuk bertemu nona penjaga kasir. Hari Jum'at adalah akhir pekan, untuk itu Kuroko selalu bersabar ketika antrean mulai panjang dan pesanan akan lebih banyak dari biasanya.

Begitu akhirnya Kuroko mendapat kesempatan memesan, tidak lain dan tidak bukan, _vanilla milkshake_ akan selalu menjadi menu andalannya setiap waktu. Menunggu, memesan, lalu mendapatkan pesanannya.

Biasanya Kuroko akan menempati meja yang terisolir; bagian ujung ruangan dan berada di samping kaca jendela besar yang langsung menghadap pada keadaan luar jalanan. Akashi tahu Kuroko suka sekali memandang _zebra cross_ yang biasa dipenuhi kerumunan pejalan kaki, yang akan terdiam ketika lampu merah, dan membaur menjadi satu setelah lampu hijau menyala.

Akashi tahu Kuroko suka sekali memandang langit sore.

Ia juga tahu tidak lama setelah isi _vanilla milkshake_-nya sudah diminum meski sedikit, Kuroko akan berdiri dari tempatnya, meninggalkan gelas plastik yang masih terisi penuh oleh cairan berperisa vanila itu, dan kembali mengantre pada salah satu barisan dari barisan yang ada.

—_menunggu, memesan, lalu mendapatkan pesanan. _

Setelah itu, Kuroko akan duduk di tempat yang sama dengan ekspresi tidak mengerti dan kening berkerut samar begitu mendapati segelas _vanilla milkshake_ yang belum dihabiskan, tersimpan bisu dan sendirian. Hingga akhirnya Kuroko mengambil gelas tersebut, lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

Akashi tahu Kuroko akan meminum _vanilla milkshake_ yang baru dibelinya meski hanya satu kali diseruput, meninggalkannya lagi, ikut mengantre, lalu kembali ke tempat yang sama. Dan membuang bekas _vanilla milkshake_ yang masih tersisa banyak; tersimpan bisu di meja. Merasa mungkin itu adalah sampah yang ditingalkan orang sebelumnya. Sebelum Kuroko datang untuk menempati mejanya.

Akashi tahu, ia tahu dan sangat tahu, peristiwa tidak wajar itu akan berhenti pada ketiga kalinya.

Dua _vanilla milkshake _yang terbuang. Dua tempat yang sama. Tiga kali mengantre. Hingga akhirnya Kuroko tidak kembali duduk dan memutuskan untuk keluar bersama minuman favoritnya yang ketiga kalinya ia beli.

**.**

Akashi tahu karena ia melihatnya.

Dan semua itu membuat hatinya perih.

* * *

**[Saturday]**

**.**

_Dear, Kuroko Tetsuya. _

_Terima kasih telah lahir di dunia ini dan bertemu denganku. _

_Dan kita saling mengenal, lalu saling melengkapi. _

.

_Tertanda, _

_Akashi Seijuurou. _

**.**

**.**

_Dear, Akashi Seijuurou. _

_Hingga detik ini, memori terbaik yang kupunya adalah dirimu. _

_._

_Yang berdiri di antara mencintai dan dicintai, _

_Kuroko Tetsuya. _

**.**

**.**

Akashi biasa menyebut hari Sabtu dengan julukan "_The Saturday Letter"._

Itu adalah hari di mana ketika ia bangun di pagi hari dan menemukan secarik kertas berwarna biru muda di atas nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Yang akan membuatnya tersenyum dan _mood _ membaik. Ia tidak perlu menebak siapa orang yang menyimpannya, tulisan tangan siapa, dan mengapa kalimatnya selalu berbeda setiap waktu namun mengandung makna yang begitu dalam.

(Tentu saja, Akashi tahu Kuroko adalah penulis yang hebat).

Sedangkan di lain pihak, Kuroko akan menemukan secarik kertas berwarna merah cerah tersimpan bisu di atas meja makan tidak jauh dari dapur apartemen. Meski terkadang pemuda itu bingung bagaimana Akashi melakukannya dengan cepat, Kuroko akan langsung membukanya dan tersenyum lembut begitu kalimat simpel dan tanpa basa-basi itu memulai paginya di hari Sabtu. _Well_, tipikal Akashi Seijuurou sekali.

Hari Sabtu adalah keadaan di mana mereka menghabiskan sepanjang waktu di apartemen. Berdua. Mengucap kata-kata cinta. Memagut rindu lewat kecupan dan ciuman. Bertanya-tanya bagaimana minggu-minggu selanjutnya yang akan mereka jalani.

Kuroko senang dengan hal itu, dan Akashi merasa dirinya utuh kembali.

**.**

Sebenarnya, surat merah itu biasa Akashi letakan ketika hari Jum'at tengah malam. Ia sudah menduga kalau Kuroko akan bangun lebih cepat dan berjalan ke arah dapur.

Dan ia tak pernah mengeluh ketika Kuroko tidak sadar kalau surat kecil yang Akashi tuliskan selalu menggunakan kalimat yang sama seperti hari Sabtu sebelum-sebelumnya.

* * *

**[Sunday]**

"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu, Akashi-kun."

Katakanlah Kuroko Tetsuya itu seorang pendusta yang handal.

Kuroko bilang kalau ia mencintainya. Kuroko bilang bahwa waktu-waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama akan selalu diingatnya. Kuroko bilang Akashi Seijuurou akan selalu menjadi nomor satu dalam memori otaknya. Kuroko bilang dan berjanji pada sendiri kalau ia tidak akan menyerah untuk sembuh.

Kuroko bilang, penyakit _alzheimer_ yang dideritanya tidak akan membuatnya lupa pada perasaannya sendiri terhadap Akashi.

_Kuroko bilang … Kuroko bilang … Kuroko bilang … _

Akashi akan menghabiskan hari Minggunya dengan kencan bersama Kuroko. Ke mana saja, asal tidak mendekap terus di apartemen sampai membusuk. Dan Kuroko akan bercerita tentang hari-hari mereka yang tidak akan terlupakan, hingga akhirnya mata biru muda itu menangis dan mengucap maaf di depan Akashi.

Seperti; _maaf jika aku melupakanmu. Maaf jika aku tidak bisa mengingatmu. _

_ —maaf jika aku sampai menghilangkan perasaanku untukmu, Akashi-kun. _

Kuroko Tetsuya memang pendusta yang handal.

Dan Akashi Seijuurou akan selalu mempercayainya.

**.**

Ketika tengah malam tiba hari itu, Akashi akan terbangun secara tidak sengaja dan mendapati Kuroko tertidur tepat di sampingnya. Ia akan menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk memandang wajah polos si biru muda dalam waktu yang lama, tanpa rasa bosan sedikit pun. Memberinya kecupan pelan di kening Kuroko.

Namun, saat Akashi sadar bahwa ia juga memiliki batas jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia akan sengaja bangkit lalu turun dari tempat tidur, melangkah pelan-pelan seperti hantu untuk keluar kamar, dan menyendiri di kursi meja makan dengan segelas _sake_ yang diambilnya dari kulkas.

Pikirannya akan melayang ke berbagai hal, seperti; dua tahun yang dihabiskannya bersama Kuroko, dua tahun yang tidak pernah disesalinya, dan hari-hari mereka yang penuh akan kejutan.

Ia juga akan mengingat kembali perkataan Midorima yang sempat membuat jantungnya berhenti.

_"Ini disebut alzheimer, Akashi."_

_ "Kau tidak pantas bercanda di saat seperti ini, Shintarou. Tetsuya baru saja berumur dua puluh lima tahun! Kau tidak bisa seenaknya memvonis dengan penyakit yang sering kali menyerang orang lanjut usia."_

_ "…" _

_ "Katakan sesuatu, Shintarou." _

_ "Maafkan aku, Akashi. Aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin." _

Bodoh.

Sampai detik ini pun, Akashi belum mau mempercayainya.

Malam terus bergulir, dan Akashi akan terdiam di sana hingga _sake_ yang tertuang di gelasnya habis tidak bersisa. Hingga fisik dan batinnya mulai lelah karena rasa kantuk. Hingga hatinya benar-benar terasa mati rasa; kebas, kosong, dan lenyap.

Akashi akan terus berada di sana sampai tubuhnya menyerah untuk bertahan.

Lalu ia akan menelungkupkan kepala di atas meja—

—dan menangis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[Monday] **

Selalu sama.

Kuroko akan terbangun di tempat yang asing, dan ia merasa lupa di mana dirinya berada.

"Oh, sudah bangun rupanya."

Ia melihat mata yang berbeda warna; herokrom—merah dan kuning. Dan simpul saraf otaknya otomatis akan berusaha mengingat siapa laki-laki berambut merah yang saat ini berdiri tidak jauh dari sisi tempat tidur. Aneh, Kuroko tahu ia tidak mengenal orang itu, namun hatinya seolah-olah berkata yang sebaliknya.

"Tetsuya?"

Kening Kuroko berkerut samar. "Maaf, apa aku mengenalmu, Tuan?"

Laki-laki berambut merah itu tertawa renyah, renyah sekali. "Kau pasti masih bermimpi, Tetsuya. Cepat bangun, kau tidak ingin terlambat bekerja, bukan?"

Dan matanya dengan cepat teralihkan pada satu hal; pada satu titik yang begitu jelas. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Berwarna putih, kecil, namun membuatnya tertegun. Lagi-lagi hatinya berteriak untuk percaya.

**.**

"_Akashi Seijuurou …" _

Kertas putih itu nyaris lepas dari lemari pakaian. Sedikit lusuh dan terlipat. Namun tulisan tangannya begitu rapi dan jelas terbaca.

"… _kekasihnya Kuroko Tetsuya. 15 April sejak dua tahun yang lalu." _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~End~**

* * *

**A/N : **Haloo~ :D

Mumpung belum tanggal 25, dan istilah _the power of kepepet,_ jadi ya... kayak gini. #apasih. Dan gak tau kenapa, kayaknya bawaan Suki temanya yang gini-gini lagi, hahaha 8""D Btw, UN udah selesai, ya? /yaterus/ Oh iya, arti 'Haru haru' di sini berarti 'Day by Day'. Awalnya pengen pake judul Day by Day, tapi inget ada fic AkaKuro Suki yang judulnya sama, jadi gak jadi. Haha, curhat ceritanya #dibuang. Dan, oh, satu lagi, Suki bingung buat ngejelasin tentang _alzheimer_-nya, abis dari beberapa sumber sama dijelasin langsung ada yang sedikit beda, jadi pusing :""D jadi, tolong cek di mbah gugel~

Makasih udah menyempatkan baca sampai akhir XD Ini entry kedua buat challenge-nya~ Sukses buat Yuna-nee dan Kiaara-san ya~ *wink*

\


End file.
